


In the Red

by aisatsanashiba



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisatsanashiba/pseuds/aisatsanashiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. My sin, my pain, my savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Red

Red is my sin.

One thousand demons. Didn't seem like that many at the time. I didn't even know about the legend until I turned into a demon myself. I look back and wonder sometimes, mostly on rainy nights, if I would have still done what I did if I knew of the risk. I'd like to tell myself that I wouldn't. That I never wanted to be turned into the monster I am now. But I know it's all a lie. Even if I didn't love the power, I know I still would have killed them all... Still stained my hands in red.

Red is my pain.

After everything I couldn't save her. I even unwittingly provided the weapon. The same blade I used to avenge her, she used to kill herself and the unwanted child forced into her. I could do nothing to stop her. Just scream her name and watch as she died, telling me she loved me.

Red is my savior.

I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that not a single person was in sight or earshot. I didn't know where I was trying to go, but I knew I was crawling toward something important. After a while I couldn't go any farther. I could feel my consciousness leaving me. I didn't think I would wake up again. Then I heard it. A voice. So familiar, yet so new. I looked up and saw red. I blinked and forced my eyes to focus enough to see a man's face. Blood red eyes. Blood red hair. I couldn't hold back the smile. Trying to convey every emotion I was feeling in that moment with a barely there smile. 'Just leave me here.' 'I don't want to die yet.' 'Please kill me.' 'Please save me.'

The next thing I knew was waking in a warm bed with his red hair surrounding both out faces like a veil, his face upside down, his red eyes looking through mine and into my soul, and his playful voice telling me I was the first and last man he let into his bed. I felt myself smile, and surprised to find it only mostly faked. Maybe red wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
